How did this happen?
by hugbuddy13
Summary: Rewrite of Lets fix this. Thanks to loudmouthschmuck, it will be alot better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Davies Record Company is home to hundreds of rising artist. It stands at a firm estimate of six-hundred feet. It's not the tallest building in Los Angeles but it definitely counts as one of them. This was my father's legacy. He built this from the ground up. After he passed away I was entitled to all his shares and his whole company. It's a stressful business, and I always loved making music for others to enjoy, not so much reaping in the profits. And I honestly believed that but after years in the business I've realized that the whole point to music is only the money. It's a very "dog eat dog" world and you're rather at the bottom of the food chain or the top. And quite frankly I'd rather be on the top no matter who I have to step on to get there and stay there. I've seen this business chew people up and spit them out, leaving them broken and still crawling back for more. As head of the company I handle the marketing of music recording and music videos. So basically I run everything . . . and lately I've been starting to really hate it. I've had momentary thoughts about walking away from all of this.

There was a sudden knock at the door, "Come in".

Jenifer my assistant pokes her head in, "Mrs. Davies your two o'clock meeting with Sherry has been cancelled."

"Cancelled?" This Sherry girl is either really gutsy or really stupid.

"Yes ma'am Sherry has been rushed to the hospital from a car crash earlier this morning."

"Oh that's terrible to hear, the girl has potential to make it big. Send her some flowers and a 'Get Well Soon' card, will ya."

"Yes Mrs. Davies."

"Oh and Jenifer I'm gonna head home for now, but if anything else important comes up just give me a call."

"Yes Mrs. Davies." Jennifer quietly closes my door.

As I'm putting my things in my bag another knock is heard at the door. "Come in".

"Hey Ash, just heard you were about to leave. I wanted to know if you wanted to get some lunch with me?"

"Maybe some other time Kyla, I need to see Spencer."

"Oh yeah how are things with the battle-axe?"

I just roll my eyes at her, little sisters what can you do? "She's not a battle-axe and it's my fault for the way things have been headed. I put business first and love second." Or at least I think that's why she's always hanging out with Aiden.

"Damn that sucks. You two have been together so long."

I just try to ignore her and put my things away, but I'm flooded with so many thoughts and emotions. "You know that's the thing. We've been married for what, like five years now. Ya know, we've known each other twice that time, and now we're beginning to have problems! I don't even know where to fucking begin. Fucking six months Ky. Six months I've been sleeping on the damn couch."

"You miss the sex, I getcha." She says, trying to be funny.

"It's not even about the sex, there's so much more to it than that. It's like one minute you're able to hug and kiss the person you love and happen to live with. Then BAM! Just like that . . . nothing. We haven't kissed, we haven't touched, hell we barely even look at each other! I feel like we're two strangers living in the same house that's being recorded and broadcasted on MTV!"

Kyla comes over to me and rubs my back. "Woo calm down. Just go home and talk to her. Tell her how you feel. How you're hurting inside because of this separation."

"Yeah, that's what I've wanted to do from the very beginning. But every time I try to say something she interrupts me or walks away like something just came up."

"Well grab her ass, tie her to a chair, and make her listen. No matter what the stupid excuse is, make her listen to you."

I rub my head trying to alleviate a growing migraine. "I know, I know, I need to get this taken care of. I'll call you later to let you know what happens."

"Ah thanks Ashley, you know how I love your drama."

I flip her off before grabbing my bags to leave. "Bye". On the way to the car I keep going over what I want to say. Should I begin with a firm _"Spencer we need to talk",_ or say really gently, _"Spencer I think it's about time we knock this shit off and figure out or problems"._ Maybe I can do both. I'm getting more nervous just thinking about it.

I get to my BMW and toss my things in the trunk. Before starting the car I check my face and decided to put on some make-up using the windshield mirror. Everything seems in order. I guess it'd be best to go. Ohh yeah I should stop by the flower shop and pick up some of Spencer's favorite white Tiger Lilys. That way when I start my speech it won't seem like I'm hinting towards divorce (even though she's brought it up once or twice). I start the car and drive off.

The drive home was relatively peaceful except for the fact that my heart was beating erratically. As I drove up the drive way I noticed truck parked up front, it belonged to someone I didn't like. Now my heart is beating really hard. I park in the garage. I'm not sure how but I'm able to peel my sweating hands off the steering wheel.

I grab the flowers, exit my car and take a deep breath before entering the house. I put down my bag and walk over to the bedroom. And to say my suspicions were confirmed is just depressing. I really hate when I'm right about these things. As if the visual in my head wasn't bad enough. The sight of them was even worse. Aiden's denim jeans were down at his ankles (lucky for me his underwear wasn't), and Spencer wrapped in a towel tossing his clothes to him.

Involuntarily I dropped my keys and the flowers from my hands. In that moment Spencer's eyes met with mine and the look of surprise was evident.

"I. . . I. . . Uh this isn't what it looks like." She stuttered. I just shook my head. That was all I could think of to do. I could feel the tears slipping past my eyelids and a scream building in my throat. But I firmly covered my mouth with my hand, I wasn't gonna give anyone the pleasure to see me in pain.

My hands dropped to my sides as I let out a deep breath. For me an uncharacteristic sigh of anguish. I didn't even wipe away the tears, I just pretended like they weren't there as I spoke to her in a calm voice, "well then, what is it? It looks to me like you had sex with Aiden and now you're helping him get dressed."

She looks sad. "That's not what happened."

"You know that divorce you keep talking about. I think I'm gonna. . . I think I'm gonna considered it." I picked my keys up off the floor, kicked the flowers out of my way and headed for my car.

"Ashley!" was all I heard as I slammed the bedroom door. I ran down the stairs to the garage. I hopped in my car and drove off in any direction. It didn't matter where as long as it was far away from her.

Surprisingly or not so surprisingly I'm at a gay bar pretty much drinking away my pathetic sorrows. My sister has been texting me to see what happened and I'm too embarrassed to admit to myself or anyone else about the events that occurred no more than an hour or two ago.

"Who would've fucking thought, Aiden! Aiden of all people! How could she do it with Aiden?" I'm not sure who I'm talking to or even if anyone's listening but it feels good to talk about my problems.

The cute bartender is just hand drying a mug with a towel smiling at me. "Who's Aiden?"

"Oh he's the fucking Devils lost son who happens to be my wife's assistant. He also went to the same high school my wife and I went to."

"Hahaha. So you all have a history together, huh."

"Oh yeah and donkey ass has wanted Spencer forever. He got all butt hurt feelings when I asked her out and she said "yes". Then when Spencer and I got married he left, I thought for good. But no the son of a bitch comes back into our lives no more than six months ago, which is why my wife and I started having problems."

The blonde bartender shakes her head, "Hmm well if he's the problem then get rid of him."

"It ain't that easy. Spencer keeps defending him and taking his side when I get upset about things he does. Then! Then, get this he kisses Spencer. He kisses my wife! This happened to lead to the biggest fight in our marriage. I get all pissed off and what does she do! She defends him, saying he didn't mean it, or whatever bullshit." I down another shot. "I fucking bet she liked it." All of a sudden the strain on my heart had tightened and I could no longer old back the tears that I've held since Aiden's arrival. "He's wanted her since high school. My heart feels. . . it feels" but I couldn't get the rest out. The bartender just pats my back.

"Its okay honey, everything will work out. Let me call you a taxi, maybe you should go home and talk to your wife or stay at a friend's house. Do something other than drink away your problems." I just shook my head I had no energy to argue with her for another shot of vodka.

"Hey Joe can you take over for a little I just need to help her out." She helped me from the bar stool to the taxi. "It'll be okay Ashley." She plopped me down on the seat and closed the door. I gave the driver directions to my house, and we were off. I called my sister to come pick up my car at the bar. Thankfully I was smart enough to give her a spare set of keys to the house and my car.

By the time the driver made it to my house it was already getting dark outside. I paid the man and got out. I noticed Aiden's truck was gone, part of me figured Spencer left with him. If that was the case I had the house to myself which gave me time to think, and sleep. I stumbled my way to the front door which was unlocked, thank God. I my bag made a loud banging sound as it dropped to the floor. I closed the door and was able to lock it. I fell against the cold white door and slid down to the floor. The house was a little dark and I had no intention of getting back up to turn on the lights.

Then suddenly the lights flashed on in the entrance way. "What the hell?" I covered my face. "What are you doing up?"

She sniffled and wiped her blonde hair aside, "I waited for you."

"Well you didn't have to. It's not like I wanted to see you anyways. Where's your boyfriend?"

"Ugh will you please listen to me?" She walks over to me and pulls me up off the floor. She tries to hold me but I push my way past her and fall onto the living room couch.

I let out a loud burp, "Eh, do I have a choice?"

She began, "It wasn't what it looked like. He came over for work. When he was ready to leave I told him to just let himself out cause I was gonna take a shower. When I came out of the bathroom he took off his clothes."

I grunted, how stupid does she think I am. "That sounds outrageously stupid!"

"Damn it Ashley! I know we're having problems about him but I would never cheat on you!" Spencer falls to her knees and cries into my lap.

At this moment I don't even care anymore. I push her away from me, as she plops her butt on the floor. "You know what Spencer if it wasn't for fuck face we wouldn't be having problems right now. If you would just tell him to go away and never come back we'd be okay." I eye Spencer from the corner of my eye. "But what I really don't understand is why you choose to hold on to him, unless. Unless there was a really good reason behind it."

Spencer shook her head in disappointment. "Our problems are so much deeper than him. But if you were here most the time you would know that."

I put my hands up. "Wait, what? Ugh okay Spencer I'm confused. I would like for you to explain to me what this is really all about. And make it good, cause after this I'm not sure if we can make this marriage work. Or if it'll even be worth it."

Spencer remained seated on the floor as she thought for a few minutes on what she would say.

"In the beginning when you and Aiden were competing for me, It's not a lie that I fell for you first, but I. . . I'm starting to feel like I no longer fit in this picture. I mean, we started dating when I was sixteen and we were married in our early twenties. And everything was going so great, but then your dad died so unexpectedly, which is when you started pulling away." A tear unexpectedly slid down my cheek.

She continued, "Then your family business got passed on to you and I can tell that work has really taken a lot out of you. And I know you work so hard so that we have the things we need because my work hasn't been providing enough. But your work has really changed you. You're a completely different person. I don't know why but you've become so arrogant and mean, and every time we go out you make me feel like I'm invisible. And maybe because you've been holding the reins on your business and our whole marriage that you feel that I'm beneath you." Then she began to cry.

I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't think of nothing to say. So I just let her talk. "I don't know how you feel about me Ashley I really don't. I would like to think of possibilities to makes this work but when I think about everything, I realize that the person I married five years ago isn't you. I keep thinking that my feeling of wanting to start over will go away but every time I see you those feelings get stronger. And to be honest it helps that I rarely see you anymore, and having you gone almost 24/7 has given me time to really think, that, maybe we need to separate."

Wow, that was a real punch in the gut. "So basically you feel incomplete and my business has changed me and our marriage."

She sniffles and shakes her head up and down. "Pretty much."

Dear lord, that's annoying to hear. "So what's this thing with Aiden?"

"Aiden provides comfort." She said without hesitation.

I shake my head at her. "So you did sleep with him."

She quickly hops to her feet and gets in my face. "No I didn't! I know it looked bad but I'm not lying about what happened I swear to you."

I just roll my eyes as best I could. "Well you know what Spencer, it doesn't matter anymore. Now that I know how you feel, there's no way around it. You're gonna feel like this forever if we stay together. So maybe we should just file the divorce and go our separate ways."

Spencer looks down at her hands. I wonder if she feels like I let down. If she was expecting me to fight for a marriage that apparently has been falling apart from the very beginning. "Ashley, I don't mean any of this in a bad way. I just feel like I need to be on my own. I need to find myself. When I stand next to you, I want to feel like I'm standing next to you not behind you."

"Spencer if that's how you felt you should've told me sooner. If I had known any of this I would've changed." I stood up on wobbly feet and made my way to our room. Looking around, the only thing I could think was, I'm really gonna miss this place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The attorney tapped the documents against the desk straightening them out. "Well in this case, considering Ms. Carlin does not want spousal support, and you two have already concluded on your property distribution, all that really needs to be done is filing in your paperwork. From there I'd say your divorce judgment should be approved within a month but the divorce itself will be finalized in six months."

"Six months?" I glance over at Spencer. "Not to be rude but our case is not that complicated, couldn't it be done in a month?"

The attorney gave Ashley a blank look. "I'm sorry Ms. Davies but in the state of California six months is the earliest."

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

Kyla's POV

If someone were to ask me right now who I think the most annoying person in the world is I'd have to say my big sister Ashley, hands down.

"KYLA! Stop tapping your pen against the desk, it's annoying." Ashley shouted. I rolled my eyes and tossed down the pen.

I decided to spin in my rolling chair since it made hardly any noise. "Ashley why am I here?"

"Because I'm trying to get you into the family business." Ashley got up and grabbed the back of my chair, stopping my 4th revolution. She came close to my face and whispered, "Now I'm having a meeting in a few minutes and I want you to participate. So stop fooling around and follow me." I couldn't help but roll my eyes, but I had no choice. So I hopped out of the chair.

We exited Ashley's office to enter another room just down the hall. When we enter there's already a man in his mid thirties (balding) and a twenty something year old woman sitting next time him.

Ashley straightened her black jacket. "Hello I'm Ashley Davies and this is my sister Kyla Davies welcome to Davies Records." Ashley shook hands with the two, as did I. She sat opposite from them, and I just sat next to her.

"It's so lovely to finally meet you Ms. Davies and Ms. Davies, I'm Tom Mill and this young lady right here will be the greatest singer of her generation! I give you Kirstie Dimico!" The girl next to him beamed. Her light brown wavy hair glistening in the dull sunlight coming through the ceiling-to-floor window.

Ashley gave them both a blank look. "Hmmm her name intrigues me . . . a little. I've heard her demo and I've seen some videos, but I'd like to hear her play in person. I have a guitar in the corner for her to use." Watching the girl pick up the guitar under Ashley's watchful gaze was horrible. I felt sorry for her in some small way. After a minute of listening to a slow temp guitar solo and a well written song I can tell Ashley is slightly amused, but I wonder for what reason. "Alright stop." Ashley said as she raised her hand.

Ashley looked at me then back at Kirstie. "Your voice was slightly off key in parts of the song." I just glance at Ashley, I wonder if she knows the girl is scared shitless. "Other than that your voice is phenomenal. I'm not gonna lie to you though, there's nothing that truly interests me about you." Ashley pauses to watch Kristie's reaction before continuing. "There's nothing about you that screams originality, and the world craves originality." Kirsties face then fell, but she's strong enough to not show too much emotion. "But if you sign with me I can take you farther than you ever dreamed, but we'll have to change everything about you starting with your name." I don't know why but this made me uncomfortable. Why would someone willingly change everything about themselves to please others? Like the name that your parents gave you.

Kirstie shook her head, "I'll do whatever it takes to be the best." I involuntarily gulped, loudly, causing Ashley's smile to falter a little. So this is how Davies Records works. I don't like it one bit, and I can tell by the way Ashley is glancing at me from the corner of her eye that she already figured it out. Strangely Ashley has never been one to show emotions. She's always put logic over emotions, which makes sense as to why our father passed down the family business to her.

Ashley glances at me a few more times before focusing back on Kirsite. I don't know how people could so easily sign over everything for fame, but I guess if you really want it you'll do anything for it. Oh well she's made her decision.

Ashley looks at me again and discreetly signals me with a swift jerk of her head, telling me to leave. I get up and excuse myself from the meeting. Once I close the door I let out a huge breath of air. Damn I don't like this job at all. I walk back down the hall to chit chat with Jen. "Hey Jen you on break yet?"

Jenifer is typing away on her computer, one-hundred words per minute. She doesn't even look at me as she responds, "Yeah almost, let me just finish typing this memo, then I'll meet you outside." She finally looks up and winks at me.

Outside was dreadful. It was a scorching 101 degrees. Huff, well at least I didn't have to wait long for Jen. She strode towards me with a huge smile. "So Kyla, what's on your mind?" Jen asks as she pulls out a cigarette and a lighter.

She hands me one and lights it up for me. I take a long drag from my cig before answering. "I don't want to work here. I just saw a girl make a deal with the devil. Then on top of that Ashley's a pain in the ass! I don't know how you put up with her."

Jen laughs as she brushes her light brown curly hair to the side. "It's easy really she's just upset at the moment. I mean wouldn't you be? Five years of marriage and it all ends because Spencer never said anything."

I just give her my 'whatever' look. "Well neither of us can actually take a side because we don't really know what happened. And I can tell you now that living with Ashley is not easy. I thought six months with her at my place would be a walk in the park, not the first stage of hell. But I guess they could've handled it differently."

All of a sudden Jens eyes grew wide. I've come to realize, this is usually a bad sign with her. "Maybe they can. What if we try to get them back together? We could trick them into constantly running into each other. Or even make them jealous!"

I just sigh at that, that plan sounds really stupid. "I don't know that sounds like a lot of time spent with Ashley. And secondly a jealous Ashley is something I don't want to see in this life or the next." A shiver ran down my spine. Ashley was distant and cold to begin with, adding jealousy to the mix just didn't seem like a great idea.

"Come on it'll be for a good cause and you could get to know your sister better, it seems like you know nothing about her."

I just laugh at that, she couldn't have been more right. I knew nothing about Ashley except basic information, like her birthday, and how old she is. "Well it's not like it's my fault. She's always kept me at arms' length. Since I was the baby of the family I was treated better then her by both my mother and father. I noticed it but I never said anything." I looked at Jen a little sad. I've never discussed my family life with anyone before. "I got away with a lot of shit, her on the other hand, not so much. I think she even got blamed for some of the things I did." I felt bad the more and more I thought about it.

"Oh I see you were mommy and daddy's little princess. Since Ashley was the first child she had taken over your responsibilities as well."

"Exactly and before our father died, he had spoke with her in private. After that Ashley took over the business and disowned me and my mother, it wasn't till recently that she called me back. I figured Spencer begged her to call me, but I wouldn't know."

Jen let blew out a large buff of smoke. "Wow that's harsh. I wonder what your father had told her." Jen said, as she looked off in wonder.

"I don't know, and the worst part is I'll never know. My sister will. . ." Christina Aguilera's voice rings through the air cutting me off mid sentence. I look at the name on my cell phone, oh shit. "It's Ashley." I whisper to Jen

"Answer it!" She whispers back.

I hesitate. "Err . . . hello"

"Where are you?" The venom in Ashley's voice sends the hairs on my neck to rise.

I think I just peed a little. "Uhh outside, I'll be right up." She hangs up. I look to my side and see that Jen's just smirking at me. I roll my eyes at her. "We'll have to talk about this another time my master calls."

"She's got that collar on pretty tight huh." Jen laughs as she hands me a small perfume sample. "Spray this on before seeing her."

"Thanks and no kidding I think it's the electric collar!" I wrap my hand around my neck. I put out my cigarette before entering the building.

I quickly spray on perfume (my second bath) before entering Ashley's office. Ashley spins around in her chair like in those scary movies. Her eyes are very watchful of my every move, timing my every breath.

My leg twitches. "Okay Ashley, will you stop that, it's really creepy!" I quickly sit down in the chair opposite her.

Ashley brings her elbows up to the desk and brings her hands together in front of her face. "Kyla in this business one must never show signs of emotions. Ever! Goodness, I don't know what to do with you. I really wanted you beside me to run this business." Fuck, mob status.

"Well I'm sorry to let you down, but Ash I don't want to do this." I say looking at everything but her.

"Well **Ky** what do you want? To be a waitress again, or what a stripper, I hear they make great money."

"Okay don't be an ass, but what if I offered you a proposal. Let's say you help me finance a new gay club here in L.A." Ashley's eyebrow twitched which if I'm correct usually meant interest, or annoyance.

Ashley let out a half laugh half sigh. "Honey that completion is fierce you wouldn't even last a week."

"Oh I understand that but here me out. If I can last one year with the club under my management and my rules, then you have to stop bugging me about this whole family business ordeal."

"And if you don't last a year?" Ashley asked, becoming more interested.

"Uhh, then I'll work for you with no complaints, and I'll do whatever you say." Hahaha little does Ashley know I've already been making deals with other club owners on this new gay club. I just never had the money to back it up.

Ashley let out a loud laugh, "Alright, alright I accept your proposal, but under one circumstance, you have to hire two people that I recommend."

What the fuck, who would she want me to hire and why? "Ummm, alright fine."

"Alright then we have a deal." And to make things more official she got up, walked over to me and shook my hand.

Dear lord I hope I can pull this off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spencer's POV

A soft knock sounded at the edge of my desk. I look up from my paper in hand. It was Aiden with a smile on his face, his left hand hiding behind his back. "Hello Ms. Carlin"

I place my paper down and smile at him. "Hello Mr. Denison how may I help you today?"

"Well I just needed to deliver these to you," his left arm came forward with flowers neatly wrapped in clear plastic. "I wanted to thank you for giving me an opportunity of a life time."

I took the flowers and cradled them. "It's no biggy Aide, seriously. It's obvious you have the looks and talents for modeling."

He pulls up a chair next to me. "Yeah but you were the only person willing to hire me when I moved back, and then you went the extra mile and got me into modeling. No one's ever done that for me."

I smile, and add, "well it wouldn't hurt to give little ol' Spency some of your income." I rub my fingers together before laughing. "I'm just playing."

"You know, the photographer that will be making the shots next week asked for fresh new models. I told him I might have someone in mind," he said winking at me.

"Ha ha very funny Aiden, I don't model." I shake my head at his joke.

"I wasn't joking Spencer. And besides what have you got to lose?" He leaned close and whispered, "I know you hate this job Spence. Writing gossip columns on closeted or openly gay and bisexual celebrities is something, I know you never dreamed of doing." He leaned back in his seat. "I hate to say it but this is a dirty business and I don't think you'll ever get anywhere because you don't have what it takes to get down and dirty. It's not in your personality."

I thought about what he said. I wanted so badly to argue with him, but he was right. Ever since the head of the magazine found out about my marriage to Mrs. Davies now Ms. Davies I've been placed in this gay limbo on writing true or false articles about (supposable) gay or bisexual celebrities. Then the chairman of the magazine found out I divorced Ms. Davies now I'm writing articles about divorced celebrities, as if I have a special incite on it all. "Aid—"

"Spencer I need that article done pronto!" Yells Mrs. Soma.

I quickly look up at her, feeling like a deer caught in headlights. "Yes Mrs. Soma."

Mrs. Soma looks at Aiden and winks, than looks back at me. "Oh and when you're down with that I'd like to see you in my office." she says before leaving my desk.

"Alright." I call out to her retreating form.

I've finished reading my segment for the third time. It's all ready, for the press. "Alright Aiden well I guess I'll talk to you later."

He held out his hand, "Here give me the copy I'll run it down for you." I smile at him as I hand him the copy of my article. "And seriously just think about my offer. It's just one shoot, if you like it then we'll look into together. If you don't, then you can walk away with an experience." He takes the copy from my hand and walks off. I walk down through the line of desks to Mrs. Soma's office. I softly knock on the door and peak my head in. "You wanted to see me?" Mrs. Soma was an older woman in her late fifties or early sixties. She was in great condition considering her age. She wore her long hair in a neat bun. Her gray hairs were twisting in with her shiny black strands, giving her a more mature look.

She was skimming through different articles on her desk. She didn't look at me as she answered. "Yes Spencer, I wanted to let you know that I decided to let you write the article on Ashley Davies owner of Davies Records."

My brain just froze. "I'm sorry Mrs. Soma but I asked to do that almost two years ago, and Ms. Davies and I are not exactly speaking anymore.

She placed down her pen and really looked at me. "Hmm well that's a pity cause I went through a lot of trouble to get you this part for the magazine, and if you can't provide, well it'll make me look bad and cost you your job. So I'm giving you less than five months to get me the best information you can dig up about Ashley Davies. Not so much a biography of her childhood, but how she got her start, creating some of the most famous names to hit Hollywood, and also some on her love life. You know everyone loves romance and drama. I also hear rumors that she's a very arrogant person." Mrs. Soma finishes as she eyes me curiously.

"No offense Ma'am but I can't do that to Ash-" I pause and take a deep breath. "Ms. Davies was thrown into the Davies business and she took it because it was a family business. There was no way she'd ever let the business crumble or fall into the hands of her sister or mother. And on top of that she's not arrogant she's," I pause as I realize everything that is Ashley, "she's driven and strong. Ms. Davies knows that business inside out and if it wasn't for her Davies Records would be underground!" I sigh, that's exactly what Ashley was, and I was just hurt because I felt like I was losing her. It's hard to love someone who has no idea how to express their emotions (even when they're broken). I guess I let my jealousy get the best of me. The more time and energy Ashley put into her work, the less she put into our marriage. While I was moping around at the fact that we never spent time together I grew angry, cold, and distant. In the end the only really person to blame for our failed marriage is me.

I hesitantly look back up at Mrs. Soma as she smirks at me then it finally hits me. I just let it all hang out.

"That's very touching Ms. Carlin, but this business isn't based off emotions it's based off gossip. So get me a story of Ms. Davies and I'll give you that promotion that you always wanted."

I wipe my fingers over my cheeks to make sure I didn't accidently let a tear fall. I can't believe the time they choose to have me do an article on Ashley is when we have ended our relationship. I guess they figured I'd hate my ex-wife and give all the dirt on her. "I'll do it on one condition."

She let out a high pitched laugh. "Don't push your luck Carlin."

I rub my left hand over my right sleeve covered forearm. Underneath was a tattoo that I had gotten with Ashley when we were still in high school. I got it to prove to her I was stronger than her, how foolish was I. "I'll write about Ashley but nothing personal and only what she allows me to place in the magazine."

I could see Mrs. Soma think about it. "And what if she doesn't want you to write anything about her?"

"Then I guess I lose my job."

Jen's POV

We're working late again. Well I was working because Ashley was. It seems like work never ends for her. It always made me feel bad leaving her alone in this empty building.

"Jen come here." Ashley calls through the open door.

I walked into her office. She looked up at me from her desk with a smile on her face. "Let's take a break." Oh dear Lord, that was my favorite word 'break'. Ashley tossed her pen down and walked to her lower cupboard. She unlocked it and pulled out a rather large cardboard box. "Let's go to the roof." I did as told and followed her to the stairs.

On the roof she placed her box down and walked over to a locked cage on the side of the exit door. Unlocking it, she flipped open the cage and pulled out two lounge chairs. "Help me place these out here in the middle." We set them up, and then she pulled over her box and pulled out her hookah pipe. She assembled the pieces together and packed the tobacco bowl with peach flavored tobacco. She covered the bowl with foil and poked holes into it. Heating several small pieces of coal she gently placed them on top of the foil. Once she was done she lay back in her chair and grabbed the hose and placed the tip in her mouth. I grabbed the other hose and took the first hit before resting back in my chair.

If had been almost ten minutes before either spoke. "Isn't it beautiful Jen?"

I sigh, "Yeah I guess city lights are. It's a pity we can't see the stars though."

"You know the hill over there," Ashley said pointing to the Observatory on a hill on the upper side of the city. "That's where I purposed to Spencer. She loves stars and strange inventions, so I thought the best place to take her was the Griffith Observatory, and I purposed under the nine planets."

I scratched my heading thinking it odd for Ashley to do that. Just doesn't seem like something she'd do I guess. "Well that's cute Ashley, very romantic." It came out sounding more like a question.

She laughed at that. "The more I think about it, the more foolish I feel."

"Why? It seems . . . different."

Ashley took a long hit before saying, "I made an oath to her that as long as the stars shinned in the sky I'd never leave her side."

I sigh, this is why I'm single. "Ashley I don't think you should feel ashamed for things that happened between you and Spencer. She pulled away from you not the other way around. Now I don't know Spencer very well, but I do know you. You're a fighter, and Spencer never would've left if she played by your rules, and she would've never hung around Aiden so much."

Just then Ashley's eyes glisten as she tightly clutches her left sleeve covered forearm with her hand. "Spencer's a dependent Jen. She's been her whole life. She went from living with her parents to living with me. A woman who has no sense of independence will always remain a follower. I know she had other reasons for leaving, and I may never fully understand why she did it. Maybe she had serious issues with me being away all the time and she was lonely and became angry. For that reason I'm willing to believe that Aiden was just a friend to talk to about anything. Kinda like I talk to you about certain things." She let out a noisy exhale. "It killed me-" She paused to clear her throat. "It hurt me to watch her walk away from me, but I had **my** reasons for letting her go, and she had her reasons for leaving."

Talking about the Spencer with Ashley was always difficult no matter how much or how little Ashley was willing to talk about. It was time to talk about another person on our list. "What about your reason to place Kyla in a business that she's not suited for." I saw the anger flare up in Ashley's eyes overtaking her sadness. The smoke blowing out of her nose as her lips tightened. "You know I'm right."

I could hear a small growl coming from her throat. "My little sister is an ignorant brat. A child who's been babied her whole life. She has no sense of consequence or order. The reason why she is like this is because my father and her mother."

My eye brows knitted together uncontrollably. "Her mother?"

"Kyla is," Ashley stopped for a moment to really think about what to say. "Jenifer what I'm about to tell has remained a secret between my father and I. He asked me never to tell her, for reasons I don't know and don't care, but Kyla is my half sister." Ashley let out a deep sigh, "After a tragic accident that took my mother from me, my father remarried and thus Kyla was born. Let me tell you though, his second wife was a pain in my ass. After he passed away I chose never to speak to her again."

"That's intense. But your sister had to have figured something out. Didn't your father have any pictures of your mother?"

Ashley gently nibbled on the pipe tip, thinking about whether to answer. After a few minutes she finally spoke. "No, I was able to save one, but the rest were taken away. I figured they were burned or thrown away."

"How old were you?"

She swallowed, before whispering. "Six."

"But -" Ashley put her hand up.

"I don't want to talk about this subject anymore." I shake my head in understanding. This explains a lot about the Ashley Davies I know. Or why she is the way she is. Apparently she has some serious mommy/daddy issues.

I quickly try to think about another topic before that. "Okay, well why did you choose now to bring Kyla in to this?" Well I tried to think of something else to talk about, but this is just too amazing. It's like stumbling upon buried treasure then digging further down to see if there is more.

Ashley rubbed a shaky hand over her forehead. "I had been angry with my family for a long time. I've come to the conclusion that Kyla wasn't born foolish, she was made that way. I felt pity for her. Our father had always pushed me to be something, to be better than everyone else. Though he was more of a tyrant and less of a father, he had built strength in me where as Kyla he just weakened her, almost to a crippling point. As the years went by I couldn't blame her for something that wasn't really her fault, so I decided that I'd bring her into this and create some form of stability in her life. This is why I chose to live with her as well."

"I thought you were staying with her because you're still looking for a house." Well after she sold the one she owned with her ex-wife.

Ashley laughs at that. "Trust me Jen I made sure to buy a new house before staying with Kyla and I already have my things set up."

Okay now I'm confused. "Well then why stay with her, she obviously irritates you, and I'm willing to bet that feeling is mutual."

"I'm staying with her to help her situate her life. When I first moved in it was a wreck! It was a pain to get her to clean her apartment, but it's even harder to get her to maintain it. If her house is not in order, then how can she run a business?"

"But Ashley you can't just force yourself in her life." I can see the anger rising in Ashley as she stands on her feet dropping the pipe on the floor.

"Jen if I don't do this she'll never become anything!" She let out a deep sigh, "This is why I agreed to let her stage her own business. It may help her build responsibility that she has lacked her whole life. This is why I want you to find two other people who I can depend on."

"Ashley you know she's gonna fail at this right."

"Whether she fails or not I'm still gonna lend her my support. You and two others will help her pull this club together. That means finding a location, hiring workers, advertising, and so on."

Geez this is gonna be a lot of work. Then I realize something. "But wait, if Kyla was the baby wouldn't she have inherited a large sum of money?"

Ashley plopped down into her seat deeply inhaling. "Yes she would've, but my father wasn't a foolish man. Before my father died he had me sign a contract that in tiled me to all his earnings, but in that contract I'm forced to give Kyla an "allowance". So every month she gets five grand total." Ashley rolls her eyes at that. "If that girl was truly serious about this club of hers she would been saving little by little to make it happen. That is why my father gave me the money instead of her."

"Well five grand a month is good for a girl who is single and living in the nice parts of L.A."

"Exactly, luckily for her rent is only two-thousand every month with utilities included, but once I found out what she did with the rest of her money I dropped her allowance to two grand. Thus forcing her to get a job. I told her once she got a job and was able to maintain her money properly I would resume giving her five-thousand a month."

"That's crazy, I guess this all depends on Kyla now, I really hope she knows what she's getting into." I looked at Ashley and rolled my eyes, "And what she's getting me and two other unlucky people into."

Ashley let out a loud laugh to my relief. "Don't even worry about it, besides if you and the others help me with Kyla you'll all get a raise."

I smiled at that, "I do like money."

Ashley smirked at that. "Honey it's what makes the world go round."


End file.
